Can you forgive me?
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: Sora wants freedom while Riku seeks forgiveness. They both fell pain and don't have anyone to talk to, takes palace after Kingdom Hearts please read. One shot i suck at summeries, i promis its better than it sounds.


SoraXRiku Fluff!!!! I dunno, just wanted to write some fluff, and i love torture..... errr i mean writing about Riku and Sora. This is a one shot so probably wont be very long, the idea is just one i kinda had for a while, so w00t for me, please review This takes place after Kingdom Hearts and they've all returned to the Island, so their 3 years older, yup, 3 years, my fict XP Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai OOCness, fluff and YAOI what more do you want!!!

**_Can you forgive me._**  
  
The lazy waves caressed the beach, the sun send its glowing mantle to rest over the sea. It was beautiful and relaxing. Only the singing of the birds could be heard and the gentle sigh of the breeze. A teen with cinnamon hair spiked in all directions stood on a small island, the breeze played with his hair and told him its whispered secrets.

The teens brilliant blue eyes drank in the surroundings ungratefully. Nothing seemed to be right, everything was wrong. The scene was beautiful, but it was as familiar to the teen as air, and not as necessary. He had loved the Island when he was younger, it was more than a home, but somewhere were he felt he truly belonged. But now, he knew of other worlds, other adventures and the Island lost its magic forever. He had been back for about 2 years, 2 long horrible years. At first he felt he belonged here, he had Kairi to look after and protect, to love. But even she wasn't reason to stay any more.

:::: Flash Back::::

_"Sora we need to talk." that wasn't good, the boy turned his head slowly, swallowing, he knew what was coming up. "Sora, its not working out, we should brake up."_

:::::: End Flashback::::::::

They were the perfect couple, every one expected them to get together even when silver haired teen showed interest in her, maybe that was why they got together, he did love her, yes, but he didn't love her. His love was like that or a brother for a sister.  
  
He had been so confused at first, he thought he loved Kairi, thought they belonged together, no he had fooled him self to believe. But his heart knew, being with her wasn't right, the magic wasn't there, when they kissed there was no fireworks, no electricity from a simple touch, nothing. But they had been going out for 2 and a half years, and even though he agreed with the brake up he felt betrayed somehow, and empty and deflated. That was probably why he hadn't left the paopu Island since the talk with Kairi.  
  
Sora had cried, even though they both agreed on the break up. Sra was heartbroken, why? He had lost his reason to stay, now he felt like an empty shell. But he had lost so much more, he lost his home, family, friends, but most of all his beast friend. None had left him or died, he just wasn't a part of them anymore. He was the hero that had saved all worlds, he was a stranger, he didn't belong here.  
  
###################################################  
  
The sun caught the silver in a dazzling halo, the boy sat with his arms around his legs, head on his knees. He wanted to go home, but were was home? He had no one, he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done, so he cut himself off from the small community of the Island. But what hurt him most of all he had cut himself from Sora. But he wouldn't be weak, he had to stay away from Sora, he had hurt his friend so bad. Sora had saved him, Sora was his light. But Sora probably hated him. Sora had saved him from Kingdom Hearts, Sora had opened the door. Sora. But Sora hated him, he was Sora's enemy, he wouldn't hurt Sora, he loved the boy to much to do that. Yes, he loved Sora, had since he understood what love was and probably before, Riku's love had no beginning and no end, but it was his secret, Sora would never find out.  
  
His brilliant gems would look at him in disgust and Sora would hate him even more, no, Sora was better off not knowing, he was better off not telling Sora. But something inside him, needed to know, something needed to know at the least, if Sora could ever forgive him for what he had done. "My weakness caused you pain Sora."

_"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." _

_"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."_

_  
_  
Why hadn't he listened to Sora. He had let himself be blinded by jealousy, he was jealous, jealous the Sora had replaced him for new friends. Jealous that Sora cared more for Kairi than him. Ansem, it was all Ansems fault. He still haunted him, the only way to banish the spector was Soras forgiveness, but he couldn't talk to Sora, could he? He had locked himself away from Sora, he had too, just seeing the boy was sometimes too much. He just wanted to jump Sora, kiss him, touch him, whisper in his ear about his love.  
  
He had to talk to Sora, he had to know, know if Sora could ever forgive him.  
  
##########################################################  
  
The keyblade master summoned light into his hand and watched as it took the form of the keyblade, his ultimate weapon. He stared at is beauty, it was the only thing real to him now. He slashed and struck invisible opponents almost wishing for heartless, at least he would then have something real to hold onto, something that reminded him of the freedom he would never have again.

_"As soon as Kingdom Hearts is closed, the connection between world will be lost. The walls will return, you can never visit other worlds again."_

Tears carved their way down his face and still he slashed the air. His muscles powering the blade. He was 17 now and had lost all of his childish looks, he was powerful and muscular, handsome some might call him. He was still tall and thin and could still summon up his Sora grin, but it was just a ghost, a face to stop people from worrying. Sora was always like that, he still managed to fool people with the mask.  
  
Riku, Riku had locked himself away from everyone, not even Sora could reach him. Did Riku hate him? Why would Riku hate him? Sora was so confused he was now blinded by tears and slashed randomly at thin air.

The stars started to blink to life, glowing and twinkling with joy, Sora felt a warm glow from them, a glow only he could feel, with the knowledge of knowing they were other worlds, worlds with friends on. Worlds he misses more that he had missed Destiny Island. Sora love the night, the stars would always sing to him, if he listened hard enough he could hear their thank you's and feel their pulsing life.

He could even tell which star was which world, Traversty Town, was the star of hope, it glowed brightly offering sanctuary for the needy. It was one of the strongest in his heart, it was were he had met alot of friend, were he had gone when his world was swallowed by the greedy darkness. It was were he wanted to be more than anything. It was also were he had the best memory of Riku, in other world the darkness had been slowly taking over Riku in the other world he had seen his friend in, but in Traversty Town he had been blissfully oblivious, Riku had shown up and then vanished. He hadnt had to fight his friend, hadnt had to watch the darkness eat him as it had his world. He missed Riku, and, there was another feeling, something deep within him, a feeling he had for no one else, a feeling he didn't understand, it was like the love he had for family, but stronger and it felt so much better.  
  
No, NO!! He could not fall in love, never again, it always hurt him, he will NOT let himself fall in love. Besides Riku was a boy, a beau.... ARGH!!!! NO!!! Riku is a boy, a boy, Sora like girls, Sora was normal, Sora was....... lying. He lowered the blade in defeat.

"Sora?" a small tentative voice, like a small child talking to an adult he hold in awe, or fright. Wait, was Riku afraid of Sora. Soras heart races at the simple word, he had missed Riku so much. He turned around and gave a genuine smile this time.

"Riku." Riku relaxed a bit but still seemed tense and afraid. "Sora, i need.... to ask you something." Sora nodded and smile and went to stand closer to his friend.

"What is it Riku." Riku shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot looking anywhere but at Sora.

"Sora, can you...... ever.... would you..... possibly........ can......" Riku sighed, "can you ever forgive me." the voice was just above a whisper, mingling with the wind. Sora stood shocked, what? Forgive Riku, for what?

Riku prepared himself for the shouts, the hate the wave of anger to hit him like a thousand fists, but nothing came. He looked up suddenly to see confusion flood Soras eyes.

"Riku, forgive what?" Riku was so shocked for a moment he forgot why he was even here.

"For what i did. For letting the darkness take over my heart. For... for hurting you." the last word came out in a hurt whisper. And suddenly he was enveloped in the arms of Sora, the arms he had only dreamed of lying in. Sora was shakeing slightly, and Riku suddenly realised Sora was laughing, the knife just went deeper.

"Oh Riku," but Soras eyes were bright, "thoughs things weren't your fault, and i could never hate you Riku." the word were sincere and held so much emotion. He stared at the boy, the one that plagued his better dreams. Sora was as tall as him now taller counting his hair. Riku was muscular and broader and had an athletic build, Sora was almost dwarfed by him despite the similarities in height. Soras grip was strong and Riku never wanted to leave thoughs arms, but Sora pulled away, reluctantly to look into Rikus eyes. He smiled.

"Is that why you hid from me, because you thought i blamed you?" Riku just nodded and Sora held him tight again.

"Riku, you did nothing wrong, its the darkness you should blame, and Ansem." Riku flinched at the name and Sora held tighter, drawing his friend closer to comfort him.

"Riku you dope," Sora said childishly and Riku couldn't help but laugh at Soras childish voice. But something nagged at the back of his mind, what if Sora was just wearing that mask again? What if Sora just said that to have a peaceful life? What if........ He train crash road of though spiralled off as Sora pulled away again. "I missed you Riku." and the sincerity in thoughs words banished the train of doubts  
  
"I missed you to Sora, so much." they both smiled, the road to repairing their broken friendship had started. "Come watch the worlds with me Riku."

Sora said as he sat down leaning against the tree, staring up at the night sky. Riku stared for a moment, drinking in his friends beauty.

"Come on Riku," Riku smiled and nodded and took the floor space next to his friend, he lay down and stared at the beautiful sky again. "That one there is Traversty Town," Sora said out of the blue. Riku followed to were Sora was pointing and saw a star shinning brighter than any other, he got a warm feeling from the star, like a gentle embrace. But something was off with Sora, were was Kairi, she was always with him. They were the golden couple.

"Were's Kairi?"

"We broke up." Sora said icily, Riku smiled slightly and gave his friend a one arm hug.

Sora smiled slightly. All through the night Sora pointed out the different worlds until he fell asleep.

Leaning against the paopu tree, Riku sitting next to him. Riku watched Sora, how long Riku wanted to be with Sora, to hold him, to just be with him. He gently brushes the hair from Soras eyes, he looked so peaceful asleep. Only in dreams had he been able to touch Sora, and now, feeling Sora, his skin was softer than ice cream on your tongue and warm. Sora was light, not just Rikus light but was light itself, he would light up a room, banish all negative thoughts from people, no one could be sad around him.

"Omae wa ore no hikari." he whispered into the boys sleeping ear, and wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling the boy closer, before he to fell asleep.  
  
######################################################  
  
The sun burned his eyes, giving him a wake up call. Sora buried his head into the warm chest, to hide his eye from the sun. Wait, chest? Sora leaned back slightly to see who was holding him so tight, Riku? Sora froze, Riku was sleeping with him. Riku was holding him. And Sora didn't care, actually Sora felt so safe and warm he wanted to go back to sleep. So he wrapped his arms around Riku, pulling Riku closer and hiding his face from the sun that seemed determined to wake him.  
  
#################################################  
  
Riku woke to fell someone holding him in a warm embrace, he felt so safe for the first time in ages, nothing seemed to matter. He held the boy tighter, wait, Sora was hugging him? Rikus heart leapt but daren't make more out of the hug, it was just a simple hug. But a small ghost smile couldn't help back creep over Rikus face.  
  
Sora awoke to be meeted by a pair of dazzleing jewels drinking him in. The jewels smiled. "Morning sleepy head." Sora just nuzzled closer to Riku sleepily.

"What time is it." Riku laughed.

"Late, the others will probably be here soon."

"Dont care," Sora said as he tried to get closer to Riku if that was possible.

"What are they going to think." but he was only greeted by the steady rhythum of a sleepers breathing.  
  
###############################################  
  
No one came near the small paopu Island, only a lilac girl, who seeing the two boys sleeping peacefully smiled and left, warning the others to stay away.  
  
##############################################  
  
Sora woke this time, he wasnt tired any more, thoroughly rested infact, never slept better in all him life and all because of the silver haired angel in his arms. Their leg were tangled together and he felt as if they were one, and would always be together. He blushed, this was wrong, he was supposed to like girls. But then why did it feel so right. His head was all twisty, like a ball of many coloured yarn.

The threads twisted and turned into each other like his thoughts. And now his head hurt, great. He glared half heartedly into the face of the sleeping boy, and suddenly the lips looked so inviting. Soras faced moved closer and closer to Rikus until their noses were touching, his blush deepened until he felt like his face was on fire. He moved even closer until only a sliver of air separate him from thoughs lips. And then Sora's lips fell onto Rikus and it was like nothing he ever felt before, his whole body was alive, he could almost see the fireworks, no matter how corny it sounded it was true.

And it felt so right, even better than kissing Kairi. Then the eyes opened and he felt Riku stiffen, the grip around his body tightened, he pulled away quickly to see shock written all over Rikus face.  
  
"Riku.... i....... Im......... sorry!!" Sora jumped to his feet and with inhuman seep ran away. Riku sat there in a daze, he slowly lifted his finger to his lips.

"Sora."

"Well what are you waiting for dork, go after him." Riku screamed in surprise at Selphie cheerful voice, she was sitting on the paopu tree in all her sunshine yellowness.

"What are you doing there." He glared at her, and she giggled. Riku shuddered, he hated giggling girls, the sound just went through him.

"You two are so KAWAII!!!!" she screamed. Riku covered his years to prevent deafness. She then jumped to her feet and grabbed a fruit from the tree and threw it at him. It hit Riku in the face and fell with a flump to the floor.

"What was that for!?" the girl just smiled and skipped off. Selphie, no matter how old she was would always be hyper and strange. He looked at the forlorn looking fruit, begging to be eaten, shared. He picked up the begging fruit and put it in his pocket, maybe, if Sora ever talked to him again. Riku then ran full speed after Sora.  
  
###############################################  
  
Sora ran blindly and found himself in the secret place. He heard the roar of the wind blast through the open ceiling, like and inviting call of welcome, but sinister and uncaring. It puled at his hair ruffly and dried his tears without pity. Sora came to a stop by the door, the door he longed to see open again. He slowly walked up to it and touched the cold wood. It was just a door, to no were, and not even the keyblade could open it.

Sora hit his head against the door the thump thump thump echoing around fighting with the sound of the wind. The limp body slowly slivered the the floor, now on his knees he let the tears carve their cruel way down his face.

'How could i be so stupid. I get him back, my friend and now i ruin it. I love Kairi, or i thought i did, do i still love her? Even now everyone wants us, expected us to get together. Stupid. I don't want Kairi, then why dose it hurt so much. When i think of her, i feel so alone.'

Sora turned his face and was hit by the childish scribble of him and Kairi, sharing that damned fruit. He stared at the picture for a second, only now realiseing something had been added, Kairi was feeding him the fruit too. He slowly crawled over to the wall on all fours not trusting his legs to carry him. His hand slowly brushed the wall.

'Did Kairi draw this? Did this mean she still loved him?' he stared at the picture for a moment, his twisted head of yard getting even more knotted. And now it hurt, he was getting a migraine. His hand clamped around a rock. He slowly bought it up to the level of his head ..... and stuck.

He repeatedly hit the wall again and again scratching and ruining the picture so lovingly drawn, tears began to fall smudging the chalk and still he struck. No, he didn't love Kairi. No , he didn't want her back. He just didn't want to be alone. He wanted to go to other worlds. He wanted freedom, freedom from the watery prison, he wanted Riku.

His hand froze, Riku, yes. It was Riku he wanted. Always had been. It was Riku who he had worried about the most, searched hardest for, cried for. It was Riku he wanted to be with, only Riku kept him hear.

Only Riku could mend his twisted head and cold heart. Only Riku could save him from his own inner darkness. Riku. He screamed and attacked the wall with a new vigour. Now he had destroyed it. Everything.

'Riku will hate me!' strike

'Riku will never talk to me again!' strike

'I'm going to be all alone forever and its all my dumb fault!!' strike strike strike!!!

The stone fell out of his limp hand and his head hit the wall. His tears fell into the mess making in totally illegible, no one would ever see the picture again. No one would know. No one would care. His body shook like a boat on a stormy sea. His blue eyes sparkled like forlorn jewels. Riku watched the boy, Sora was crying, he never saw Sora cry.

And he was crying now.

'Because of me.' Riku didn't know what to do. Would Sora want him around after what just happened. Would Sora want him to see him crying? A heart braking sob shattered the air. Riku didn't care, he couldn't just watch Sora's pain. He slowly walked up to his friend and enveloped him in a tight side ways hug. Slowly rubbing one hand up and down Soras back, whispering sweetness in Soras ear, telling him not to cry. Telling him it was ok, everything was ok. He was startled slightly as the body whipped around, burying its face in his abdomen and wrapping his arms like a vice around him middle. Slowly the tears soaked a river in his shirt, but he didn't care, it was Sora. Sora could be forgiven for murder in his eye because Sora was Sora and could do no wrong.

"Sora, don't cry, please." he whispered into the younger ear making him shiver slightly, but from tears, shock or even pleasure Riku didn't know.

"Riku?" the voice was barley above the whisper of the wind and full of.......uncertainty? Fright?

'Yes Sora." Riku said reassuringly, still gently rubbing his back.

"Whats it like to be in love." Riku nearly choked at the sudden question.

'Please don't let him still be in love with Kairi, please don't let him mean Kairi, please!'

"Well, it hard to explain." Riku went silent for a second.

"It nothing like wham bamb love, you know like the movies........ Or maybe it is." he was quiet again.

"I think it starts from friendship. You spend so much time together as friend you get know each other in side out. You know all the flaws of the person and still like them. Then you start to spend more and more time together until you cant imagine being apart. I think, that's when the crush starts. You want to be together all the time. Then something happens. I don't know when. But you suddenly can't stop thinking about the person. You can't imagine a life without them, you get jealous when you see others even talk to the one you love. You want to protect and look after the person forever, you can never get tired of thinking about them, of dreaming about them."

"Or maybe it it wham bamb, no begging, and no end." Riku tightened his grip on Sora as if afraid the boy would vanish.

'Hmmmmmm," Sora was silent as the inner turmoil took over. He had felt such pain when he and Kairi broke up he though he would die. He vowed then to never let any one into his heart ever again. It still hurt but now because he denied it. Denied it what he and it both relay wanted. The twisted ball of yarn started to unravel. 'He had never loved Kairi, he just didn't' want to be alone. Kairi was sweet and cared for him. But now she was happy. Sora was not, because he had always loved Riku. Even when he was with Kairi his heart had been yearning for the silver haired boy.

"Riku," he swallowed his fear. Raising his head he looked straight into Rikus eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" the shocked voice asked. Sora blushed.

"The kiss." Riku just nodded dumbly.

"Riku, i think...... no.... i know, i love you." the eye bore into him looking right into his soul, so full of truth and honesty. The shone, but also with pain and fear. And Rikus heart jumped and melted at the same time. The words he had longed to hear from Sora, say to Sora. And now Sora was hear, in his arms, saying what Riku had never had the courage to say.

'Hey dumbass, wake up!' his head and heart screamed at him. He jumped slightly and saw hurt flash over Sora eyes. Had Sora though Riku was jumping at what he said. Riku gently cupped one of Sora wet cheeks and the jewels were locked away as Sora closed his eyes.

Riku slowly bought their faces closer together until there were a hairs breath apart.

"Sora, you have no idea how long i have wished i could say the same to you." he whispered as he bought their lips together. Soras eyes shot open at the electrifying sensation. His body felt alive again, even sensation was tingling but at the same time everything was fading until only he and Riku existed. His eyes slowly shut as he felt Riku kissing him, he slowly responded.

Shy and unsure at first but growing in confidence. A velvet tongue slowly brushed against his bottom lip asking for entrance, Sora complied with a quiet moan. Now their tongues were battling in a dance for dominance.

Rikus hands slowly brushed up and down his back, he could fell his top slowly being lifted and a soft hand brushed against his spine, he shivered and pulled Riku close stroking the silver hair, massaging then pulling the hair, then messaging again. He felt Riku moan against his mouth, Soras hand travled down his abdomen. Riku pulled away suddenly causing Sora to whimper like a lost puppy.

"Love you, " The aqua eyes danced. Sora wrapped his arms around Rikus neck and pulled him closer. The both fell over suddenly, Riku on top of Sora.

"Love you," he whispered as he pulled Riku closer and claimed his lips.  
  
####################################  
  
The paopu fruit lay in Rikus pocket, forgotten for the time being, but they didn't need a legend to keep them together, they had each other and it was all they could wish for. OMG!!! This took ages to write for such a simple idea. It long for a one shot but i love it . I hope you all enjoyed it, and there might be a sequel depending on the reviews i get.  
  
I was going to write a lemon/lime but im not sure, hmmmm if you think i should leave a review to tell me. I was also thinking maybe i sould separate this into chapters to make is easier to read. Please review and tell me what you think, you might get a sequel if you do.  
  
SORA X RIKU FOREVER!!!!


End file.
